Olympic Park railway station
This article is for the heavy rail station served by Sydney Trains. For the upcoming Sydney Metro rapid transit rail station, see:Sydney Olympic Park metro station. }} Olympic Park railway station is a railway station on the Sydney Trains metropolitan rail network of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, in Australia. It primarily serves the sporting and leisure complex Sydney Olympic Park. The station is designed to support large crowds travelling to and from the stadiums and sportsgrounds located in the complex, as well as other major events such as the Sydney Royal Easter Show. The station and sports facilities were built for the 2000 Summer Olympics, but are retained for post-games uses. The stadiums are about 3 km (1.9 mi) from any other rail line, which necessitated the rail branchline. Most train services at Olympic Park run as shuttles to and from Lidcombe, while some express services operate to and from Central (and some other stations) when special events are happening in the precinct, namely events at the three major stadiums - ANZ Stadium, Qudos Bank Arena and GIANTS Stadium. Olympic Park Station appeared in the music video for Silverchair’s 2007 song Straight Lines, however the station signage is not seen, with the text “Young Modern Station” (a reference to the band’s 2007 album Young Modern) written on the walls instead. Design The design of the station by HASSELL has been critically acclaimed by many. It has won the 1998 BHP Colorbond Award for innovative use of steel architecture, and the 1998 Sir John Sulman Medal, from the Royal Australian Institute of Architects. The station is located on a single track balloon loop spur line, but the station itself has 2 tracks and 4 platform faces. Ordinarily, the centre island platform is used for both boarding and alighting, but this changes when the station is operating in major event mode. In this mode, the centre island platform is used by alighting passengers and the two side platforms are brought into use for boarding passengers. This arrangement boosts the station's capacity by managing crowding and allowing trains to run closer together. Platforms In normal operation mode, the station is served by three to six trains per hour. During special events such as concerts, sporting matches and other events like the Sydney Royal Easter Show, extra services will operate in order to move the larger amounts of passengers. | p1stop = Major services to Central | p1notes = Major event services to Strathfield, Redfern and Central (pick up only) | p2linename = | p2stop = Weekday off-peak limited stops services to Central | p2notes = Major event services from Central, Redfern and Strathfield (set down only) | p3linename = | p3stop = Olympic Park Sprint shuttle services to Lidcombe | p3notes = Major event services from Blacktown, Seven Hills, Westmead, Parramatta, Granville and Lidcombe (set down only) | p4linename = | p4stop = Major services to Central | p4notes = Major event services to Strathfield, Redfern and Central, Blacktown (pick up only) }} Map Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Olympic Park Line Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:City of Parramatta